


Human Kindness

by CandyFox



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Canon Dialogue, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Male Friendship, Romantic Friendship, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 22:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyFox/pseuds/CandyFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes friendships are formed between the least likely of people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human Kindness

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the areyougame community on Dreamwidth. Prompt: July 21 - Pokemon Black/White, N/Touya: friendship.

N never had human friends before. He used to think all trainers were heartless people who mistreated Pokémon, but he had found ones that were the complete opposite. They loved their Pokémon, and their Pokémon loved them in return. One trainer in particular was really responsible for his changing world view. His name was Touya and N met him at the beginning of Touya's journey. His Pokémon already trusted and loved him, which had caught N by surprise. That was the first time they battled. Touya came out the victor and while his Pokémon was a little roughed up, it was still as happy as could be. He was used to Pokémon that had been so neglected and abused by people that they were too scared to move some days. Their first battle was only the beginning as they battled often afterwards. N wanted to prove that his view was the only correct one, but Touya showed him up each time N got new friends to challenge him.

Touya was starting to become someone N could like. He strongly believed in his views, but was open to expanding them at the same time. N was starting to think that maybe he was being too close-minded to differing opinions. N pressed on though, knowing he had to stop other trainers from hurting their own Pokémon. He'd seen too much of their suffering to stop what he had been taught was his destiny. When he had almost reached his goal, having caught the legendary Reshiram, Touya was there to stop him. Zekrom must have sensed a hero in Touya, appearing from the Dark Stone to let himself to be fought and captured by Touya. N watched, still confident in his own ability to win. In the end, N hadn't been able to succeed in his goal.

After being defeated, Ghetsis (it was still too hard to call him father) had walked into the room to witness his failure. N listened as Ghetsis revealed his true agenda and insulted him. N was crushed by Ghetsis's hurtful words and he froze up. N watched helplessly from the sidelines as Touya fought Ghetsis. He clutched at his shirt, watching as Touya struggled to win the fight. N couldn't help it anymore and cried out to someone he now considered a friend.

"You can do it Touya!"

Touya looked over his shoulder at N, then nodded his head in his direction. He seemed to regain confidence in himself and fought back hard to claim victory. N felt a huge relief roll over him at the sight. Ghetsis was stunned by his loss, Touya was busy healing his weakened Pokémon. Ghetsis was mumbling under his breath about not being able to believe he lost.

Adler spoke up to question him about what he felt on separating Pokémon from humans. N hadn't even realized he had been there the whole time, Cheren too. He had been so worried about Touya and his Pokémon that he hadn't noticed them. N didn't speak, he figured Adler already realized what his answer would now be. He couldn't separate Pokémon from people, not from people like Touya and his friends.

"Look at yourself! You're a heartless, inhuman monster! Is it even worth talking with such an aberration as you?" Ghetsis suddenly shrieked at him.

N recoiled at the words, bowing his head down. He willed himself not to cry. N felt unsteady on his feet until he felt a warm hand on his own. He blinked and looked up to see Touya standing next to him, holding his hand. Touya was glaring at Ghetsis, an almost murderous intensity in his eyes.

"Alder. Listening to this guy's starting to just get annoying. We all know he's the heartless one here!" Cheren broke the silence, which N was grateful for.

Touya stayed by N's side, holding his hand as he and Alder talked of what N planned to do. Alder advised him to be open to new beliefs and ideals, and N knew he would. Pokémon were still his friends after all, he'd still find a way to help the ones in need while letting the good trainers keep their own Pokémon. It wasn't really Alder's advice that made up N's mind, it was the presence of Touya beside him. His first human friend, someone he'd grown to be quite fond of.

When Alder and Cheren led Ghetsis away, Touya stayed behind with him.

"Are you okay N?" Touya asked. He had dropped N's hand, but placed his own on N's arm.

N felt the heat of Touya's hand through his clothes. He smiled and nodded.

"There's something I want to talk to you about."

Though he really didn't want the heat of Touya's hand from his arm, N pulled back and started heading towards where there was now a hole in the wall instead of a throne. N hadn't cared for the thing anyway, only being the king of Team Plasma to further his goal of freeing Pokémon. Touya followed behind him as N talked of all the things he learned from Touya on his journey. N knew he had to find himself with Reshiram, discover new world views on his own. He hated having to leave Touya behind, but it was for the best.

When they reached the hole in the wall, N turned back to Touya. He clutched the strap of his pack like a lifeline, but was smiling anyway. N pulled Touya's hand from his pack and held his hand in his own. Just like Touya had held his hand before. Touya looked like he was blushing, but N didn't know why.

"You said you had a dream, that dream must be realized! Your wonderful dreams and ideals have the power to change the world! Touya, you can do it!"

N pulled his hand away from Touya's, already missing the contact. Only a few days ago N would never have thought he'd miss physical contact with another person. It was all so new to N, everything he'd missed out on as a child was showing themselves to him.

He pulled out his Pokéball, and opened it in the direction of the hole in the wall. Reshiram came out, flapping its white wings in the sun.

"Well, then farewell!"

N made a move to jump up on Reshiram's back when Touya shouted his name. N looked back to see Touya blushing a bright red, but still managing a smile.

"We will see each other again, right?"

"Of course, you are my first friend. I don't want to imagine a world where we never see each other again."

N heard Touya laugh as he jumped up on Reshiram. As he started to fly off, N looked back to see Touya waving enthusiastically at him. N managed a small wave back. He felt tears at his eyes, but ignored them at the moment to watch behind him as Touya turned into a little dot. He believed Touya had felt just as emotional as N did.

Touya had been his first human friend. Though he hoped to meet more people who'd become his friends, Touya's friendship would always mean the most to him.


End file.
